mntfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Jones
Goongala Casey Jones is a friend an ally of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Arnold Casey Jones — first name rarely spoken (except by his mother) — first met the Turtles as a kid, though neither the Turtles nor Casey himself are aware of this fact. When he was pushed around by a group of bullies, they tried to teach him ninjutsu, but failed. However, their lessons inspired him to stand up to the bullies in order to save a friend, using one of their own hockey sticks to fight them. Casey's modern-day battlecry originated from Michelangelo, who taught him to shout "Goro Goro Sama!" (literally, "Mr. Thunder"), which Casey ultimately garbled into "Goongala!". While Casey was still a kid, his father, Arnold Casey Jones Sr., refused to pay protection money to the Purple Dragons. His father's shop was burned down as a result, and Hun told Casey to tell his father to pay up next time. Jones Sr. subsequently went to the police, but with no success; it is implied that the Purple Dragons later killed him for trying to turn them in. As a result, Casey developed a deep hatred for crime, the Purple Dragons in particular, and vowed to get revenge. When Casey was older he played hockey professionally before he got hurt less than a year afterwards. Casey moves back in with his worrisome mother to seek solace at his boyhood home. His retreat is soon interrupted though when a vicious gang of street punks, the Purple Dragons, savagely beat him with pipes for attempting to remove their graffiti. After narrowly escaping the encounter with his life, Casey vows to single-handedly rid his neighborhood of crime. Armed with a golf bag loaded with clubs and sporting a fearful hockey mask, Casey stalks the alleyways by night, mercilessly trouncing any delinquents unlucky enough to cross his path. The misguided crusader soon goes off the deep end, and an unlikely ally from his past is forced to intervene before the vigilante annihilates every criminal in the city. That ally was his old friend Micheal which was the friend he saved from the group of bullies all those years ago. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles A year later Jones was first introduced to the Turtles in an altercation with Raphael. The two of them actually fought each other in a New York City park, just after Raphael stopped some punk from stealing a woman's purse and Casey was about to beat them to a pulp for that whereupon Casey turns his aggression on Raphael. In the initial altercation, Jones used two Jose Canseco bats, which Raphael sarcastically asked if Jones in fact paid money for them, and a cricket bat to put Raphael in a garbage can. Casey later sees Raphael alone on a rooftop surrounded by Foot soldiers. Jones proved to be very useful to the Turtles when he joined the Turtles while they were being attacked by the Foot Clan above April's store. He is referred to by Michaelangelo as "Wayne Gretzky on steroids". Casey Jones joins the Turtles to assist them against the Shredder and the Foot, and ultimately has a fight with Tatsu, Shredder's right hand man, and defeats him while rescuing Splinter from the Foot Headquarters as well. He also deliberately set the garbage truck to compact the Shredder. After a rocky start, Jones developed a love interest with April O'Neil, and the two of them kiss at the end of the battle with the Shredder. TMNT 3 However soon after this Casey Jones moved to Montreal, Quebec, Canada trying to restart his NHL career. Casey asked April to move to Canada with him but she decided to stay in New York for her career. A year later Casey was signed to the Montreal Canadies and finally returned to New York for the NHL season opener. However when the Turtles made their decision to travel to feudal Japan to rescue April O'Neil, Michelangelo recruited Casey to help Splinter keep an eye on Kenshin and the Honor Guards back home at were transported to the present when the Turtles would take their place in feudal Japan. Although gone for a year, Casey was still very much himself, and helped teach the finer points of living in the 20th century to the visitors from the past. Koteas also performs an ancestor of Jones named Whit, who like his descendant ends up helping the Turtles despite anti-heroic tendencies and he also shows a romantic interest in April, just like how Casey does. Addiction '' 3 years later Casey's NHL career is again cut short thanks to a reaggravated knee injury. Feeling as if his career was permanently over Casey starts using the drug known as PCP or angel dust. While on the drug Casey Jones becomes a crazed vigilante who goes after all sorts of crime, from murder to littering. He never takes off his mask because he dosen't want anyone to recognize him. One night Casey Jones is striking down criminals all across the city. The Turtles cross paths with him and he mistakes them for criminals and Martian invaders. Meanwhile Krang has created a robotic bug with the ability to take control of the machines so he can build a device known as the Supersize Knucklehead. Casey then helps The Turtles destroy the Kuncklehead. 2 days later high ranking corporate executives are being kidnapped all around the city and the Turtles decide to let things slide at first. However, the Turtles become involved when one of the executives kidnapped turns out to be the CEO of a food company that is the nation's biggest supplier of pizza crust dough and a global pizza shortage is expected due to disruption of company operations. After an altercation with some of the kidnappers, the Turtles realize that they are agents of the conglomerate Octopus Inc. To aid them in their mission, they enlist the help of Casey Jones to infiltrate Octopus Inc. and collect information on the company. When Casey fails to contact them after the infiltration, the Turtles infiltrate the company headquarters themselves to find the executives being brainwashed by a hypnotic machine. They rescue Casey and quickly figure out that splashing water on the brainwashed executives will snap them out of it. They begin spraying water on the executives only to find that someone has cut off the water supply to the entire building, leaving them no choice but to flee when the water runs out. With this the Turtles realize that someone who's not brainwashed is pulling the strings. As it turns out, the kidnappings and brainwashings were done by Shredder, who forcefully took over Octopus Inc. as part of his master plan: To raise the Technodrome back to the surface! He has Casey and the Turtles captured and imprisoned alongside an old man, who turns out to be Octavius Ogilvy, who Shredder had ousted as CEO of Octopus Inc. After freeing themselves the Turtles and Casey follow Ogilvy to the basement of a company-owned stadium, where Shredder has already gathered the brainwashed executives and employees to watch the rise of the Technodrome, an event which Shredder calls the "Grand Arising". What they get instead in a huge octopus-type hosing machine which had once been part of a company expo. The machine, activated by the Turtles, erupts from under the stadium and sprays water onto the stands, causing all the gathered executives to wake up from their hypnotic spell. Shredder quickly realizes that the jig is up and takes off running. 3 months later Casey duels Shredder evenly matched with a sword. However he was soon over powered by the Shredder and was almost killed. ''Breaking the addiction Casey was brought to the hospital by April and soon after Casey was found to have PCP and Cocaine in his system. After the surgery April confronted him on the drugs. Casey broke down an admitted that he spent up to $10,000 a week on cocaine and even more on PCP. After hours of begging and pleading, April convinces Casey to enter rehab. 6 years later Casey is released and immediately went back to his old vigilante ways and started hunting down crooks — particularly Purple Dragons — in the streets to take out his pain and agression on "scuzzbuckets" instead of his body. Incidentally, fate brought him across the path of Raphael once again. Raphael stopped him from seriously injuring a gang of Purple Dragons, and the two fought with each other, but were brought back to their senses by their common enemy. Casey was at that occasion brought to the Turtles; after that, they became close friends and allies again. Casey would help the Turtles out with various operations and the Turtles would return the favor. Through the Turtles, he met back up with April O'Neil, for whom he quickly re-developed their romantic attraction to one another. When the Turtles are trasported to the future Casey and April take care of the Turtles' lair during their year-long absence, and during this time Casey was brain-washed by Kahn, a member of the Foot Clan and associate of the Purple Dragons. In the end, things get back to normal, and Casey ends up marrying April, with Raphael as his best man. TMNT 4 A year later Casey is now living with April , and he works for April's shipping company as a delivery man, spending his nights continuing his vigilante activities. Through this, he meets Raphael as the Nightwatcher, becoming his sidekick - though he claims Raphael is the sidekick. . He assists the Turtles on rescuing Leo and saving the city from Max Winters' evil generals. Casey loses his plastic hockey mask, but near the end of the battle (before they go to Winters' Corp.) April gives him a stainless steel hockey mask that looks exactly like his old plastic ones. Ninja Turtles One year later his mother is mugged put in the hospital by members of the Purple Dragons. Raphael runs into Casey beating the muggers and proceeds to stop him before the crooks are murdered. Jones and Raphael fight several times before making peace with each other. Later, he comes to the aid of the Turtles, Splinter and April O'Neil when they are attacked by the resurrected Shredder at April's home. The seven escape, and retreat to a farmhouse in Northampton, Massachusetts that once belonged to Casey's grandmother. Casey "officially" rejoins the Turtles' family around this point, and the farmhouse acts as a second home to them all for some time. However the hospitalization of his elderly mother has made Casey extremely violent, even more so than Raphael, but mellows throughout his stay at the farm. Nonetheless, he accidentally kills a teenager who tried to mug him. The incident sent him into a drunken spiral, damaging his relationship with April O'Neil. A turning point toward the improvement of his alcohol addiction came from finishing divorce procedures with April knowing thatthey wouldn't be toghter if he was still a drunk. Casey leaves the farmhouse and begins to drive to Los Angeles, planning to find April, but instead meets a pregnant woman named Gabrielle with whom he falls in love and marries. Gabrielle dies during childbirth and Casey is left to take care of her daughter, whom he names Shadow. After spreading Gabrielle's ashes, Casey returns to New York with Shadow to stay with his mother. In a chance encounter, Casey is reunited with April when she comes to buy the apartment building owned by Casey's mother. During this meeting it's revealed to Shadow that Casey's real name is Arnold. Casey repairs his relationship with April and they begin dating. Soon after this he and April are re-married, and they raise Shadow as their daughter while trying to have a child of their own. 8 years later Casey and April's biological son whom they named Casey gets taken by Hun and the Purple Dragons. After visiting a number of local hangouts and establishments trying to find information, Casey discovers where he could find people close to Hun. Casey attempts to get Hun out of hiding by beating his cousin Pauly and by talking to his elderly father, a hard-working and honest man who knows his son is worthless. Following a tip from his local snitch Picolino, Casey eventually finds Hun in a house in the old neighborhood having a party. Casey kills all of Hun's men. Casey and Hun beats each other senseless and then finally Casey manages to kills him. The rest of the Purple Dragons arrive soon after, also intent on killing Hun, feeling he has been leader for too long. Casey uses the lead Dragon's gun to shoot the already-dead Hun several times, then tells him to return to his boss and take the credit for Hun's death. During this time Casey gets a job in Aprils complex. In addition to working as a handyman in April’s complex, Casey got a new job at another supermarket, this one in New York, where he became promoted to assistant produce manager. Sometime later the Turtles' birthday party is interrupted by cyborg assassins, Pimiko, and her 'ninja babies'. Donatello and Raphael are both badly injured during the fight. Both Donatello and Casey are kidnapped. The remaining Turtles relocate to a graveyard while Donatello and Casey are taken to upstate New York by helicopter. Donatello wakes on the way and a fight ensues. Donatello and a cyborg fall from the helicopter, still fighting. Donatello kills the assassin with its own gun, but breaks his shell and is paralyzed. Donatello fuses with the cyborg. Being cyborg, Donatello gains many new ability, but loses his shell. Raphael and Michelangelo are ambushed by Pimiko and her ninja babies at the graveyard while Leonardo is in a trance. They fend them off and trace their employer, Lord Komodo. Meanwhile, Casey awakes and fins himself captive of Lord Komodo. He interacts with Mako. Meanwhile, Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo find the spot where Donatello fell. Seeing only his shell, they believe him dead. They set off on a rescue/revenge mission. The three Turtles accidentally fight Mako and find that Donatello is alive, though he is a cyborg. Reunited, they break into Lord Komodo's lair. Lord Komodo turns himself into a Komodo Dragon and Casey into a giant bat. Komodo is defeated and Pimiko escapes. The Turtles try to track Casey. Raphael eventually earns enough money to give Donatello the necessary niceties that he needs to cure Casey. When he awoke from his cure he jumped Donatello, thinking him to be one of the cyborgs he heard that earlier assaulted Donatello. He was nearly killed by Donatello when the Turtle’s Artificial Intelligence temporarily kicked in. When his daughter was kidnapped by Foot (under the employ of mob boss Antoine Puzorelli—her grandfather) he got drunk, then picked a fight with hoodlums and got shot. Taken to the hospital, he was soon greeted by Michaelangelo, who had rescued Shadow from the mob. Antoine Puzorelli then had his thugs put his apartment on surveillance in an attempt to locate his granddaughter. When April caught on to this and told Casey, Casey, April, and Shadow went into hiding in the Turtles’ current hideout in the mausoleum of Westwood Cemetery. Casey accidentally clubbed Raphael when he returned to the hideout, thinking him an intruder. He, April, and Shadow met back up with Leonardo and Michaelangelo when they brought Donatello to their mausoleum hideout, where he was then revived. Casey was fired from his job at the supermarket when he called in sick and helped Michaelangelo and Leonardo kill the more Komodo Dragons and subdue King Komodo (the brother of Lord Komodo), appearing in a news broadcast his employer saw. He quickly received a ten thousand dollar reward for his efforts and a ticker tape parade ceremony in honor of him. When he later went to cash his check, however, it bounced. Nonetheless the publicity gave Casey a chance to express his feelings on a NHL comback, which he stated he would love to play for the Rangers. 6 weeks later Casey got a phone call, tried out and earned a spot on the team. Final retirement '' After 7 full seasons and many accolades inculding the remarkable stanley cup, Casey was finally ready to hang up his skates, his stick and his mask to focus on his wife, daughter, son, and new born baby boy. April and Casey grow old together and are able to see their grandchildern. Their line of descendants leads up to Cody Jones in the year 2105, who helps the turtles just as he once did and later become a infamous Bounty Hunter. Category:Characters